Crowfeather's Boot Camp
by Fluffybunny1
Summary: RiverClan are responsible for stealing Onestar's coffee, or are they? Will WindClan survive Crowfeather's boot camp? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Runningpaw11: Onestar, say the disclaimer.

Onestar: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Thank you. Now we can start the story.

**Prologue**

"_Crowfeather," Onestar moaned._ _Crowfeather was in_ his den in an instant.

"What is it, Onestar?" Crowfeather asked.

"Need… Coffee," Onestar panted, "RiverClan… only suspects… start boot camp… get coffee back." Then he fainted.

**Chapter 1**

_Crowfeather shot out of Onestar's den_ and jumped onto Tallrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here below Tallrock!" he yowled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tornear yelled. "Onestar was Clan leader last time I looked."

Crowfeather ignored him. "Onestar's coffee was stolen," he mewed. "RiverClan are the only suspects."

Shocked murmurings turned into hisses of outrage.

"What have we ever done to them?" Heathertail shouted.

"I don't know," Crowfeather mewed, "but it's my job to whip you sorry lot into shape. Follow me."

Crowfeather led them to a big hill where there was a rusty pole. At the top of it was a bell. Tire swings were swinging in every direction. Ledges were supported by other poles. They had blocks piled on them. One wrong move and they would send a cat tumbling down.

"The first three people to ring the bell get a basket of fries as an appetizer, a pound of steak as the main course, an ice cream cake for desert, and ermine sheets and pillow cases for their beds. Losers get a piece of bread with a quart of water and a sheet for their bed. Now get going!" he shouted

I know this chapter was a little short. The next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it.

~Runningpaw11~


	2. Chapter 2

Runningpaw11: This time, Heathertail will say the disclaimer.

Heathertail: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Thanks Heathertail. Now we can start the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_Heathertail had to tip her head_ as far back as it would go in order to see the bell. _Great,_ she thought, _how are we supposed to make it up there?_ She sighed. _Oh, well. Here goes nothing._

Heathertail jumped onto the pole and began to claw her way up it. Then she spotted a tire swing swinging towards her. She jumped onto it and swung to a ledge. She tried to boost herself over the blocks, but she jumped too early. She landed on the blocks with a thud. The blocks began to wash her off the edge.

"Help!" she cried.

Suddenly Breezepelt came swinging in on a tire swing and grabbed her paw. Then he dragged her onto the swing.

"Thank you!" she breathed.

Breezepelt just nodded.

The tire swing was taking them up towards the bell. Heathertail saw Whitetail reach out her paw and ring it. She could see Tornear not far behind him. He was trying to make his way across a pile of blocks.

But then Heathertail realized that the tire swing had stopped going upward. Breezepelt seemed to have noticed too. He picked her up and threw her at the bell. Heathertail grabbed the handle and swung back and forth. Breezepelt tried to jump after her, but missed and hit Tornear. Heathertail cringed as Tornear plummeted downward and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Breezepelt managed to scramble up to the bell.

"Finish!" Crowfeather yowled.

School is going to start in a couple of days, so I won't be able to get much done, but I'll do as much as I can before then.

I hope you liked this chapter!

~Runningpaw11~


	3. Chapter 3

Runningpaw11: Crowfeather will say the disclaimer.

Crowfeather: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors

Runningpaw11: Excellent. Now, on to the next chapter, if you please.

**Chapter 3**

_Whitetail carefully jumped from ledge to_ ledge until she reached the bottom. She looked up to see if there were any other WindClan cats still trying to get down. She saw Breezepelt dragging Heathertail onto a tire swing. All of the other cats had reached the bottom. Breezepelt and Heathertail soon reached the bottom, too.

Then Whitetail heard Crowfeather's voice.

"Now, I forgot to mention," he mewed, "that losers will be deprived of junk food. Also, any losers that want butter on their bread will be whipped five times."

The other cats grumbled and chose.

Ashfoot, Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, Harespring, and Leaftail got whipped. All of the others just sat and watched.

"Now," Crowfeather continued, "losers hand over their junk food or I'll have to do it the hard way."

Every cat turned in their junk food except Tornear, who was still lying on the ground.

"Ooh, birdies, pretty birdies," he mewed, pawing at empty air.

"Oh, shut up," Crowfeather snarled. He took Tornear's junk food away. "Kestrelpaw!" he called. Kestrelpaw darted out of the crowd of cats. "Take Tornear to Barkface."

Kestrelpaw dragged Tornear to the medicine cat's clearing.

Whitetail snapped her attention back to Crowfeather as he growled, "There is a sensor at the camp entrance. Anyone who walks past it with junk food will be zapped by lasers."

Thistlepaw grumbled and handed over a bag of chips.

"And I'll be there in case anyone tries to turn the lasers off," he added. Then he whispered to her, Breezepelt, and Heathertail, " I will turn off the lasers for you three once the losers have gone through."

And, that's the end of the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in RiverClan.

~Runnigpaw11~


	4. Chapter 4

Runningpaw11: Leopardstar, say the disclaimer.

Leopardstar: (in dreamy voice) Blackclaw…

Runningpaw11: Uh, Okay. Willowshine, you can say the disclaimer.

Willowshine: (Sighs) Runningaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now, the next chapter, if you dare.

**Chapter 4**

_Willowshine sighed as she saw her_ mentor, Mothwing, chug down another cup of coffee. Across the clearing she saw Blackclaw handing Lepardstar a cup of coffee. Lepardstar gulped it down and began making out with Blackclaw. She sighed again. Every cat in RiverClan except her was on an overload of coffee. Her limit was one cup per day. Every other cat's was nine or ten. Minnowpaw was rubbing muzzles with her mentor, Voletooth.

Her attention snapped back to her mentor as Mothwing shoved a cup of coffee at her. She shoved it back and mewed impatiently, "How many times do I have to tell you, I only have one cup per day!" Suddenly Mothwing started rubbing muzzles with her. Willowshine sighed_ again_ and pushed Mothwing off her.

She had had enough of this. She pushed her way through the drunk cats to the stream and swam through it.

If this didn't stop soon, her Clanmates would be so out of their minds that they would start killing themselves.

I know that chapter was extremely short. I couldn't think of anything more to write, and it's time we see what's going on back in Crowfeather's boot camp.

~Runningpaw11~


	5. Chapter 5

Runningpaw11: Whitetail, say the disclaimer.

Whitetail: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors

**Chapter 5**

_Once they were in the camp,_ Crowfeather gave Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Whitetail their baskets of fries. "I'll be back in a moment with your steak," he growled. Breezepelt watched his father stalk away to the leader's den, and came out a moment later with three plates, each carrying a pound of steak. He dropped them in front of the three cats and stalked off to the leader's den to get their ermine sheets.

Breezepelt suddenly noticed how hungry he was. He devoured his fries like a pack of hungry sharks, then gobbled down his steak. Finally, after Crowfeather made their beds, he gave them their ice cream cakes. Then he started handing out sheets to the "losers." Finally, after handing out the slices of bread and jugs of water, Crowfeather stalked to his den for the last time that night, hopefully. Before he entered his den, he turned around and yowled, "Whitetail, escort everyone to their cabins and make sure they do NOT start a party."

"Yes Crowfeather," she mewed.

_Whitetail was woken by the sound_ of music coming from cabin five. She got out of her bunk and crept across the clearing. Then she poked her head through the entrance. _Oh no, _she thought. She crept back across the clearing to the leader's den and saw Crowfeather sleeping next to Onestar. Every now and then Onestar would moan disconnected words like, "Coffee…" and, "RiverClan…" and, "only suspects…" and other stuff like that. Then she snapped her attention back to Crowfeather. She gently prodded him with her paw.

_Crowfeather shot up and collided painfully_ with another cat. "Ouch!" he heard Whitetails mew.

"What are you doing?" he snarled. "I was in a dead sleep."

"The 'losers' have started a party in cabin five," mewed Whitetail.

"THEY WHAT?!!" Crowfeather screamed. "I'LL BE KNOCKING SOME HEADS TOGETHER!"

Onestar: Oh no! What's going to happen to the "losers?"

You'll find out soon enough.

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	6. Chapter 6

Runningpaw11: Thistslepaw, say the disclaimer.

Crowfeather: THEY'RE CROW-FOOD!!!

Runningpaw11: EEK! We're behind schedule. Hurry!

Thistlepaw: (Hurriedly) Runningpaw11 does not own warriors!

CRASH!!!

**Chapter 6**

_Thistlepaw jumped backwards as Crowfeather burst_ through the cabin door.

"YOU'RE CROW-FOOD!!!" he screamed, kicking aside bags of chips and plates of chicken nuggets.

***

Runningpaw11: Er- We're having some technical difficulties. In other words, Crowfeather beating the "losers" to death.

Now, uh, back to the story.

***

_Heathertail watched her former mentor stomp _across the clearing and into the leader's den. She'd never known he was this foul tempered. She quietly walked across the clearing and poked her head into cabin five. The scene was disastrous. Junk food and candy lay all over the floor. Sheets had been tossed in every direction. And all of the "losers" were splayed on their beds, panting.

Heathertail had seen enough. She crept back across the clearing to the leader's den and poked her head inside.

Onestar was still unconscious, and muttering disconnected words. Crowfeather was lying next to him, already asleep.

Then Heathertail saw Tornear walking across the clearing towards her. But he didn't stop outside. He went right through the entrance. Heathertail didn't want to be there when Crowfeather woke up for the third time. So she went back across the clearing and covered herself up with her ermine sheets.

Tornear: Ooh, birdies, pretty birdies!

Uh, sorry about that. Tornear's been out of his mind ever since his fall. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	7. Chapter 7

Runningpaw11: Tornear will say the disclaimer.

Tornear: Ooh, birdies, pretty birdies!

Runningpaw11: Um, right. Morningflower, you can say the disclaimer.

Morningflower: (wheezing) Runningpaw11… does… not… own… warriors...

Runningpaw11: And now for the seventh chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_Crowfeather shot up and collided with_ another cat for the second time that night. This time it was Tornear.

"Ooh, birdies, pretty birdies!"

***

Runningpaw11: Er- we're experiencing some more technical difficulties. In other words, Crowfeather beating Tornear for half an hour.

"YOU HEAP OF FOX DUNG!!!"

Runningpaw11: Um, right let's get back to the story

***

_Whitetail heard Crowfeather's call. "Let all_ cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Whitetail hurried over to sit next to Heathertail and Breezepelt.

"Now," Crowfeather began, "I believe sure you have all recovered from you're first challenge?"

Every cat nodded, even Tornear.

"Then it is time you move on to your next challenge. Follow me."

Crowfeather led the cats to the same hill. This time there was a gigantic roller coaster.

"There are cars for every one of you on this roller coaster. The first three to cross the finish line get two baskets of fries, two pounds of steak, and two ice cream cakes. Now get going!"


	8. Chapter 8

Runningpaw11: Breezepelt, say the disclaimer.

Breezepelt: Why do I have to say the disclaimer?

Runningpaw11: (takes out laser hamburger from bush)

Breezepelt: (grabs laser hamburger and starts eating it)

Runningpaw11: Dude, don't you know that's a laser hamburger?

Breezepelt: (absentmindedly) No. (realizes what Runningpaw11 just said)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPP!!!

Runningpaw11: (sweetly) would you like some yarrow sir?

Breezepelt: YES!!! AHH!!!

Runningpaw11: (sweetly) You'll have to say the disclaimer first.

Breezepelt: Runningpaw11 – ow! – does not – ow! – own warriors. Ow!

Runningpaw11: (hands Breezepelt yarrow)

Breezepelt: (barfs up laser hamburger)

Runningpaw11: Okay. On to the next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

_Breezepelt stared at the roller coaster._ It went up and down. It zigzagged in every direction. And the cars had no seat belts. His insides churned just looking at it.

Suddenly a white paw waved in his face. "Breezepelt! Earth to Breezepelt!" It was Whitetail. "Hurry up and chose a compartment, You don't want to get stuck with the last pick." Whitetail was right. In fact, there were only two cars left. One of them had a seat made of silk. The other one was made of plastic. Whitetail darted towards the car with the silk seat, but she was too small. Breezepelt easily shouldered her out of the way. He heard Whitetail mutter "mouse dung!"

_Heathertail grabbed her seat as they _neared the top of the huge hill. It led all the way to the moon. Then, they reached the top and began to plunge down the huge hill. Then they went in a loop turning the cats upside down. Owlwisker, Nightcloud, Harespring, and Emberfoot fell. Heathertail closed her eyes.

_Once Breezepelt crossed the finish, he_ stomped out of his car. It had successfully gotten him in last. Whitetail had won _again _and Heathertail had gotten second _again. _This time, Thistlepaw had gotten third. Breezepelt watched them as they gobbled down their steak and fries. He was extremely hungry, but all he had was a slice of bread and a quart of water.

Then, he saw Heathertail beckon him over to her with a flick of her tail. He hurried over to her.

"You can have a pound of my steak if you like," she offered.

"Thank you!" Breezepelt mewed gratefully. He crouched down and took a bite of the steak.

I hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be in RiverClan

~Runningpaw11~


	9. Chapter 9

Runningpaw11: Voletooth will say the disclaimer.

Voletooth: (dreamily) Minnowpaw…

Runningpaw11: Um, okay. Mothwing can say the disclaimer.

Mothwing: (dreamily) Willowshine…

Runningpaw11: Right. Willowshine, since you're the only sane cat in RiverClan, we'll have you say the disclaimer, _again._

Willowshine: (sighs) Runningpaw11 doesn't own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now, on to chapter nine

**Chapter 9**

"Blackclaw… Blackclaw… Blackclaw… Blackclaw… Blackclaw…"

***

"Minnowpaw… Minnowpaw… Minnowpaw… Minnowpaw… "

***

"Willowshine… Willowshine… Willowshine… Willowshine…"

***

_Willowshine couldn't take it anymore. She_ walked across the clearing into Leopardstar's den and grabbed the coffee. She hid it under some ferns enclosing her moss nest. In a couple of days, RiverClan would be back to normal.

***

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	10. Chapter 10

Runningpaw11: Webfoot, say the disclaimer.

Webfoot: (coughing) Runningpaw11... (cough) does not (cough) own warriors. (cough)

Runningpaw11: Now, back to the story.

**Chapter 10**

"_Sedgepaw, Swallowpaw!" Thistlepaw called. His sisters _came hurrying over to him. "What is it?" Swallowpaw asked.

"All of the other cats are fed up with Whitetail winning, so we've decided to steal her junk food. Then we're going to have a big party in cabin three." Thistlepaw explained.

"Excellent idea!" said Sedgepaw. "Let's do it!"

So that night, they held a party in cabin three. They stuffed themselves on steak and fries.

***

_Whitetail suddenly realized that her dinner_ was gone. She looked around. It wasn't anywhere in sight. And she was under a ragged sheet. No pillows in sight. She ran across the clearing and nearly bumped into Crowfeather.

"What is it this time?" he growled.

"My ermine sheets and pillows are gone, and my dinner has been stolen!" Whitetail mewed urgently.

"Oh well, nothing I can do for you."

"Hey!" Whitetail yowled as Crowfeather walked across the clearing and into the leader's den.

***

I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be in RiverClan. Hopefully they're not drunk anymore.

~Runningpaw11~


	11. Chapter 11

Runningpaw11: Willowshine, since you're the only sane cat in RiverClan, you'll have to say the disclaimer _again._

Mothwing: (weirdly) We're all perfectly sane.

Runningpaw11: Oh, no. That wasn't supposed to happen. Rewind!

Fifteen seconds back in time...

Runningpaw11: Mothwing, say the disclaimer.

Mothwing: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now that all of RiverClan is sa- breaks off

Mothwing: What?

Runningpaw11: Never mind.

**Chapter 11**

_Mothwing didn't know why Willowshine was_ acting so odd. She seemed unusually secretive. It was as if she knew something that the other cats didn't.

She had been trying to find out what was wrong with Willowshine, but she was extremely snappish lately, and Mothwing thought Willowshine would claw her whiskers off if she asked about it. But she would stop at nothing to find out what was wrong with her apprentice.

***

_Willowshine was fed up with her_ mentor asking her what was wrong with her. She couldn't tell them about the coffee or she would have to tell them where she had hidden it and they would go drunk all over again.

Mothwing seemed to have noticed that she was short on temper, as she hadn't been talking to her about it lately. She wished Mothwing would stop pulling her whiskers off.

***

I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be back in WindClan.

~Runningpaw11~


	12. Chapter 12

Runningpaw11: Onestar, say the disclaimer.

Onestar: But I'm unconscious!

Runningpaw11: (pulls out laser hamburger from bush)

Onestar: Okay, okay. Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now, on to the final chapter.

**Chapter 12**

"_Let all cats old enough to_ catch their own prey gather below Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Thistlepaw hurried over to Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw, who were already sitting in the center of the clearing.

"It is time for the battle!" Crowfeather yowled. Everyone looked around excitedly. "Every cat will come except the elders, who will stay here and guard the camp."

"Or bask on the Tallrock," Thistlepaw muttered.

***

_Willowshine jumped as WindClan warriors burst _through the camp entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Leopardstar demanded.

"What do you mean? You know perfectly well why we're here. You stole Onestar's coffee!" Crowfeather snarled.

"No we didn't!" Leopardstar yowled in outrage.

"Actually you did," Willowshine mewed. Everyone looked at her.

"You went drunk," she continued. "So I stole the coffee. But you had been brainwashed, and you didn't remember."

"Where is the coffee?" Leopardstar asked.

Willowshine ignored her. "We owe him thirteen bags of French Vanilla, four bags of caramel, twenty seven bags of toffee, and forty two bags of hazelnut." Willowshine mewed.

"Mistyfoot, you can get that at the store," Leopardstar mewed. "Willowshine, show them where the coffee is."

So, Willowshine led them to her den.

***

_Heathertail walked back to camp,_ _Breezepelt_ alongside her. She could see Crowfeather speeding ahead. He was going so fast that he was tripping over his own paws.

When Heathertail finally reached the camp entrance, she paused and looked at the junk food detector. The lasers were still on. She turned them off and walked through.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Breezepelt slammed the speaker with his paw and followed Heathertail into the warriors den.

**Epilogue**

_Crowfeather shoved the mug under_ the coffee machine and turned it on. When the mug was full, he dumped some cream and sugar into the coffee. Then he dropped in a few ice cubes and began to stir.

Finally, when he was done stirring, he forced Onestar's mouth open and shoved the coffee down his throat. He let out a shuddering gasp and opened his eyes.

Then he jumped up, raced out of his den and jumped off of the Tallrock.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" he yowled. Then he slammed into a tree.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes and padded over to the warriors den to get some sleep.

***

And that's the end of the story. I hope you all liked it!

~Runningpaw11~

P.S. I am starting a new story, Blackstar's Police Station.


End file.
